A conventional lever-type connector includes: a first connector; a second connector fittable to the first connector; and a lever provided on the first connector and configured to be turned to fit the first connector and the second connector to each other. The first connector and the second connector in a fitted state are attached to an attachment hole in a panel (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-359037).
This lever-type connector is provided with an interference portion extending from the lever, in order to prevent the connectors in an incompletely fitted state from being attached to the panel. The interference portion does not interfere with a hole edge of the attachment hole when the connectors are in a completely fitted state. The interference portion interferes with the hole edge of the attachment hole when the connectors are in the incompletely fitted state.
Accordingly, in the process of attaching the connectors to the attachment hole in the panel, it is possible to detect a fitted state of the connectors based on whether or not the interference portion interferes with the hole edge of the attachment hole.